True love
by True'Echelon'Diaries
Summary: This is a story about Damon and Elena. Story only by me. Names belongs to the Vampire Diaries. Delena for ever.. I would love if you guys give me some reviews if you would.


We knew each other for a while now. We met at school. We knew each other's secrets. Damon Salvatore was a vampire and I was a shape shifter. He was visiting me at my house. I gave him a tour around my house and we ended near my bedroom. You have a nice house. Damon said to me. Thank you. Let's go to work with our project. After that we could do something else. Quickly we started with our project about sex education. After a hour our wonderful presentation was finished. We sat back against the wall. This is going to be a great presentation. I said enthusiastic. Damon and I looked in each other's eyes. We bend to each other and kissed. It was an uncomfortable kiss, but it had some passion. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Quickly we sat back. Yes, come in. My mother walked in. Oh, hello. I am Elena her mother. My name is Jenna. Damon introduced himself to my mother like a real gentleman. Elena do you know where your brother is? My mother asked me. Oh, yeah. Jeremy is at the mall with Matt. I replied. Oh well. Then I won't bother you again, just continue with what you were doing. Oh Damon, would you like to join us for dinner? My mother asked. I would love to. My mother walked away and closed the door again. Come over here. I said to Damon. Damon came closer and looked me into my eyes. Wow, he had such beautiful eyes. Bright ice blue. Really beautiful. And his hair, it was cool, charming and elegant. He laid his hand on my jaw and his other hand in my hear. We were sitting in the corner. You are so beautiful Elena. I started to blush. Damon kissed me again. This time it wasn't uncomfortable but is was full of passion. The kissing became more violent. We only stopped for a little break. I lied on the ground and Damon lied on top of me very carefully. Right between my legs. One hand through my hear and one in my neck. He kissed my cheek. Elena, I'm in love with you. Damon said blushing. I'm in love with you to Damon. We kissed again. We were so intimate. Very carefully I took off his shirt. What a beautiful body. My hand stroked gently his chest. He took of my shirt to and lied down again. Now our bodies touched each other. That felt so good. He was so warm. We kissed again. Everything full of passion. Sometimes the kissing became more violent. We hold each other tide. I felt Damon liked it also. All of the sudden he stopped kissing me. I'm sorry Elena. I can't do this. Damon sat down. I was still lying down, enjoying what just happened. I looked at him right in his eyes. Damon, what's wrong. Why are you sorry. I also sat down. Because I got to horny. I really like you Elena. I grabbed Damon again around his neck and pulled him back on top of me. Damon, I'm also really horny. I like you so much. I still had his arms wrapped around his neck and I pulled him near to me. I want you Damon. I pushed my lips against his lips. He didn't struggle but he hold me very tight. Are you sure? Damon asked me. He stood up and helped me up. Before we go any further. Would you like to go into a relationship with me? Damon asked me. Oh Damon, of course I will. I jumped right in his arms with at each side one leg. Damon walked me to my bed and laid me down on my bed and he . I love your tatoeage. Damon said groaning. Well I've got more than one. I replied whispering. Oh Elena, is it possible to love you more? Why are you asking? I love tatoeages, I have six. I grabbed him harder on top of me. I became so horny at this moment. We kissed very intense. We were making erotic love. We stood up from my bed and he pushed me against the wall and kissed me. He licked my neck and my ear. I'm not going to have sex with you today, just out of respect. But there are other things I could do to you to make you climax.  
He laid me down on my back and he nibbled my ear carefully. Slowly he went down and kissed my neck, breast and chest. He took of my bra and licked my nipples. He went back up and kissed me again. He went back to my breast and my belly. He stood up and took of my skirt. He started to kiss me by my right ankle and went up to my leg. He softly sucked on my leg. I started to pant. He stroke my body very softly. He followed his hands with his lips. His tongue came very close to my pussy. He did exactly the same thing with my other leg. I wrapped my hands in his hear and started to moan. He lied back down on top of me and kissed me in my neck, he even bit me very soft. I let out a sexy moan. I was searching for his eyes to let him know that he could do anything he want. Oh god this is so good. I moaned. My name is Damon. He replied laughing. He loved every sound I was making. Don't worry my love, you will feel exactly the moment when your climax. Of what I heard, you didn't know what your body is doing. Suddenly my body started to shock and I started to groan. I clutched me tight to his arm. I had really no idea what he was doing, but I didn't want him to stop. I tried to focus on my breathing. I really never felt this way before, it felt so good. Damon made sure I got this feeling, Damon made this feeling possible. Damon started to smile when he saw me enjoying. He nibbled my ear when he was satisfying me while he was massaging my clitoris. He led two fingers slide inside of me and moved a bit. He kissed my neck and shoulder. He was watching at me and saw the way I enjoyed it, having doubts of using another finger. Please don't stop, give me more. I begged him. Damon, I feel so strange. He kissed me in my neck and I stretched my neck for him so he could bite my neck. He gave me the feeling like I'm about to explode. My body was shaking, my body was moving all by myself. Damon started to smile. I think you are about to cum soon. Damon said enthusiastic. He moved harder and faster, but not as hard that it would hurt. He was still massaging my clitoris and that made things more intimate. He kissed my neck until I climaxed. Damon… I moaned. My body was shaking wild, I was climaxing. It felt really amazing. Damon smiled at me. If you haven't figured it out yet you are climaxing. Damon whispered tempting. He felt my vagina constrict of pleasure. He went on until he saw me catching my breath. I was enjoying it so much. Damon smiled at me and kissed me. Did you liked your first climax? He asked me. He didn't want anything back for it, he liked it to listen to my groaning and gasping and that he saw me shiver with every simple touch or kiss. He liked doing this to me. But I still got the feeling that I need to give him something back. I never knew I could feel this way. I was looking in his eyes and started to smile. All the sudden I sat on top of him and kissed his neck. I laid my hand on his chest and started to stroke him softly. I kissed his chest and shoulders. I had to give him something. He gave me a great feeling to, but maybe I should stop, perhaps he doesn't want this. And I also didn't knew what I should do. Damon was looking at me, observing me what I was doing. He stroked my jaw line. You don't have to do this Elena. Believe me I already enjoy when I see your reactions when I touch you and listening to your sexy noises that you make when I touch you and kiss you. He didn't want me to have that feeling that I need to give him something back because he made me climax. I started to smile when he touched my cheek. But I stayed on top of him. Don't you want me to give you the same feeling, or at least try? I bend to his face and gave him a soft kiss. I nibbled his lower lip and pushed my upper body against his upper body. I sucked his tongue inside my mouth and kissed him. Damon started to groan. I bent to his ear and started to nibble it. Don't you want me to suck you else were? I asked him tempting. Damon started to groan because I licked his ear and whispered in his ear. Only if you want it to? He replied horny. Well than you need to take off your jeans. Damon stood up to take off his jeans. One, because I asked to and two, because his jeans started to hurt because his penis became hard. He knew that if he had sex with me that he would hurt me because his penis was bigger than a normal person had and he didn't said it to brag. I started to laugh to his reaction. I kissed his chest before my hands went down, right underneath his belly bottom. I carefully sucked and licked his nipples. Slowly I went down and kissed his belly. I looked at his penis. It really was big. I grabbed his penis with care and stroked the top of his penis. Damon started to moan. I was still kissing his belly. Slowly I moved my hand around his penis, I was jerking him off. I would love to have his penis in my mouth. Oh Elena. Damon groaned. I enjoyed how Damon was enjoying himself. He wasn't used to that. Someone pleasuring him. Normally spoken he was the one who pleasured someone. I softly sucked underneath his belly bottom. Still moving my hand up and down. I was playing with his penis. Softly playing with my fingers at his top of his penis, carefully squishing it. This felt so great. I couldn't hold it any longer and I kissed his penis on a sensitive spot. You are so good at this. Damon groaned. Damon had to grin when he said that. I played with the rest of all the sensitive spots at his body, his nipples, his balls and his penis. I gave his balls some kind of erotic massage. When I did that he started to groan louder and more. It was almost like I did this before. Carefully he moved his hips at the same moment I licked his penis. In a reaction he looked at me, afraid he hurt me. I started to blush from the compliment he gave me. I did this for the first time but still I knew what I did. I moved my hand up and down a little more rough. Looking at him with an innocent smile. He pulled me back to kiss me. But quick enough I went back down. I kissed and licked his penis and played with his balls. I threw my hear at one side of my neck and took his penis inside of my mouth and played with it with my tongue. Damon started to moan even more when I did that. There was never one person before who did this to him, but he liked it very much. After a while he cum. His cum came all over me, that wasn't his plan but he was too busy with cumming that he hasn't seen it until he noticed. I'm so sorry. That wasn't my plan. Damon moaned and groaned apologizing. I had to laugh about his groaning and gasping and his reaction. Still busy with cumming all over me. Smiling I took some of his cum of my chest and licked my fingers. This taste good. I said sexy. You don't have to say sorry. I liked it. While I was looking at my chest with all his cum. Damon started to laugh while he was looking at him. His penis got a little hard again just looking at me, with his cum on my body, how sexy I was licking off my fingers. He quickly gave a kiss on my cheek. Maybe I will taste you the next time. My body started to shiver only thinking about it. I closed my eyes to see it. I looked up to Damon with a big blush. Did you like it Damon? I asked. I loved it Elena, did you like it to? He asked me. I loved it a lot Damon. I sat down next to him and gave him a last kiss on his nose before I went to the shower. Do you want to take a shower with me Damon? I asked with a sexy look. He walked to me and lifted me. Guide me to the shower my love. He responded. We walked to the shower a bit with strange feeling. We both got so excited that we let each other cum.

We stood very close to each other. There was still much sexual tension between us. We kissed very heavily underneath the shower. We were both naked and horny, again. His penis was twitching against my body. I felt my vagina twitching. I was ready for it again. I hope I never lose this feeling again because it felt so good. Damon lifted me again and pushed me against the wall. He kissed me again. It was called French kissing. Damon listened very good if someone was at home, but the home was all for ourselves. So we got very loud. Damon his penis came very close to my vagina. The top of his penis entered my vagina. Only the top. The only thing what was going to my mind was oh my god, it is really happening. But it only stayed with the top of his penis. At least for now. Damon cleared my neck and carefully bit me again. Damon, do you need to feed? I asked him carefully. He looked at me and answered. Normally spoken when I get this intimate with a girl I fed from her. But then there was no passion, love and you. I love the taste of your blood but I don't drink from you unless you want to. Damon, I want you to feed from me. This is going to hurt a little. He kissed my cheek, then he kissed my neck and then he bit me. He was feeding from me. But the weirdest thing of all, it didn't hurt at all. I liked it, a lot. When he did this to me I got even more horny. My fingers were wrapped in his hair and I started to groan very loud. Damon stopped feeding from me and looked at me. There was a small line of blood running down his chin. I wiped the blood of his chin and smeared it on my lips. Just for him so he would kiss me immediately. Damon kissed me. He kissed me so rough. With so much passion. He gasped in my ear. Elena, I want you so bad. When he said it that way I got a really weird feeling in my stomach. It was love and a wanted to have sex so bad. Damon, please do me. I said groaning. He shut of the shower and grabbed me. He kissed me on every place of my body. He kept on groaning. We were both so heated. He took me back to my bedroom and lied me down on my bed. Instead of lying on top of me he just sat down next to my bed and started to touch my vagina. Stroking my clitoris. He softly entered two fingers and started to move. I can't believe this. He is doing this again, he gave me this great feeling again. He started to kiss my thighs, near to my vagina. Still moving his hand. He started to lick my clitoris. That feeling that gave me was so magical. He removed his hands and entered my vagina with his tongue, moving it in and out. I groaned out loud. Please Damon, come here. Damon came up. He looked so horny. He laid down on top of me and kissed me again. He kissed me in my neck and I grabbed him wherever I could. I whispered him that I loved him very much. Elena, you give me such a great feeling. I love you. Are you ready for it? He asked lovely. I hold his head and looked him right into his eyes. Yes, Damon. I am ready. He entered me very carefully. He was entering his huge penis inside of me. This feeling felt so good. We were so intimate. He was moving in and out. We were both very heated. His penis entered me more and more, strangely enough he could enter his penis completely, without hurting me. Oh Elena, I never felt this good. We had sex for a long time. I never felt this good and comfortable around a man. We changed some positions and tried other poses. At the end I was sitting on top of him, moving up and down. Looking at Damon his face I saw him enjoying this feeling. He held me very tight against him were I heard him groaning in my ear. Elena, you are so hot. He whispered sexy. He grabbed my hair and bit me in my neck. I felt he fed on me again. I started to groan very loud. Oh Damon, continue. I'm going to climax. He licked my neck and whispered groaning. Hold on for a little while. I'm going to cum soon. Where do you want me to cum? He asked me. My breathing was very loud. Inside me, please cum inside of me. I can't hold it any longer. I'm going to climax. Damon sat down with me on his lap. Still with his penis in my vagina. He moved my complete body up and down. I'm going to cum, Elena. I'm cumming! We came exactly at the same time. We both groaned and gasping very loud. Damon just came inside of me. We both fell down on bed. We were tired of the heated sex. Let's take a shower again. Damon his cum dripping out of my vagina. My legs had no power to stand up so Damon took me to the shower, he kept me standing to wash my hair and the rest of my body. He stood back to look at my body. You are the most beautiful person I have ever saw. We got back in my room and got dressed. At first I was only wearing my panties and Damon his shirt. Do you want me to undress you again? Damon asked me with a tempting voice. He stood close to me, with his hands on my hips. Damon you have to know, I wasn't a virgin anymore. I had sex with my ex boyfriend. Only he took my virginity without asking, actually he raped me. That's why he is in prison. For rape and assault. Damon looked at me with in some kind of shockin his eyes. Okay, that's it, I'm already single again. Did Ethan Hunt do this to you? Why haven't you told me that before? I saw the frustration in his eyes. I sat down on the edge of my bed and started to cry. Because I felt ashamed of it. This went on since the beginning we started dating. At one point I couldn't handle it anymore and I told Jeremy. Damon quickly sat down next to me and hugged me. He held me against his chest. He made me feel save. How long is he in prison? Damon asked. I don't know. I can't remember when he got in and how long he has to serve. Don't worry Elena, I will protect you for always. We laid down in my bed, my head on his chest and we fell asleep. My mom walked in and saw us lying there asleep, and she let us.


End file.
